Allia: Rise of Evil
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: What will ObiWan and his friends do when a strange new girl comes to the Jedi Temple? Will her sinister plan be successful?
1. Allia's Arrival

Okay, here is my new story. If anyone has done this plot before, (thought I doubt it) I apologize.

* * *

**Chapter One: Allia Illuminai**

"Bant, do you have any threes?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked. He and his friends Bant Eerin, Garen Muln, and Reeft were playing Go Fish in Obi-Wan's room.

Bant threw her cards down in frustration. "I can't take this anymore! It's not fair. Your force powers are much stronger than ours. Let's do something else."

Reeft set his cards down much more serenely. "Yes, let's." Garen, putting away his cards, readily agreed.

"Okay," Obi-Wan said putting his cards away, "Let's-" Suddenly his comlink beeped. He looked at his friends apoligetically before picking it up. "This is Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Initiate Kenobi," a droid's voice said, "the Masters request your presence in the front hall."

"Um, okay," Obi-Wan replied.

"Out," the droid stated, cutting the link.

"What was that?" Bant asked.

"The Masters want me in the front hall."

"You'd better go then. I'll talk to you at dinner."

"Okay."

The four got up and left. Bant, Garen, and Reeft went to their rooms, and Obi-Wan headed for the front hall.

* * *

When Obi-Wan walking into the front hall, three Masters, Mace Windu, Qui-Gon, and Ki-Adi-Mundi, and another girl that he didn't recognize were there.

They turned to him when he walked in. "Masters." He bowed.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, gesturing at the girl, "this is a new initiate. Her name is Allia Illuminai. She would like it if you could show her around."

Obi-Wan looked at the girl. She looked nice enough. She had straight brown hair to her shoulders and inviting blue eyes. She smiled at him, and he back.

Mace cleared his throat. "Can you do that for us, Obi-Wan?"  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master Windu."

"Very well then." He turned to the girl. "Allia is that alright with you?"

"Yes, Master." Her voice sounded like music to Obi-Wan.

"Go now," Ki-Adi-Mundi commanded. The two bowed to him and left.

* * *

Okay, that was chapter one. Tell me what you think.


	2. MidiClorians and Some Lunch

**Chapter Two: Midi-Clorians and Some Lunch  
**  
Once they were out in the hall with the door closed behind them, Obi- Wan turned to Allia. "So, what do you want to see first?"

She smiled at him. "Anything you want to."

_She's nice,_ he thought. "Okay. Why don't we go to the main gardens first?"

She took his hand. "Okay. Let's go." So, he led her away.

* * *

Qui-Gon stared at the paper in his hand, Allia's midi-clorian count. "High, it is," Master Yoda pointed out. Since Qui-Gon had long since figured that out, this only served to frustrate him more.

"It is too high," Mace stated, "I have never seen anything like it."

"She must have had training," Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "If she can she be so in control of herself."

"There is no doubt of that." Tahl sighed. "But from where?"

"We don't know." Qui-Gon sighed.

"Yes," Yoda agreed, "from did such training come?"

"We will soon find out," Mace vowed. The rest of the Council, Qui- Gon, and Tahl nodded.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Allia stepped off of the turbolift and into the main gardens. The girl drew in her breath. "It's beautiful." She walked over to a waterfall and sat down on a rock.

Obi-Wan followed. "I know."

Allia looked at him. "Do you like it here?"

Obi-Wan was startled. "W-what do you mean?"

"You know, what do you think of the Temple?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said, still confused. "It's my home, it's all I've ever known. I-"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to, uh, surprise you like that." She smiled widely at him.

Obi-Wan blushed. "That's all right."

There was silence between them for a moment before Allia said, "Can we go see something else now?"

"Sure." Obi-Wan led her to a turbolift on the opposite wall. Once they had risen top of the shaft, the two stepped out.

"Let's go to the cafeteria," Obi-Wan said, "It's almost suppertime." Allia nodded in agreement.

When they reached the cafeteria, several initiates and Masters were already there. Obi-Wan led Allia over to where his friends were sitting.

Silver eyes wide with curiosity, Bant asked, "Who's this, Obi-Wan?"

"Guys," Obi-Wan said, nudging Allia forward slightly, "this is a new initiate. Her name is Allia Illuminai. The Masters asked me to show her around. She can sit with us, right?"

"Of course!" Bant exclaimed. "Do you really think that we would turn away a fellow student? Especially if she's new!"

Obi-Wan blushed. "Right. Of course." He sat down and gestured to the seat next to his. "You can sit here, Allia."

She did. "Thanks, Obi."

"So, Allia," Reeft asked, "how old are you?"

"Twelve," Allia replied. "I'll be thirteen in three months."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised, "Me too!"

"Wow!" Bant said. "What a coincidence."

"Yeah," Garen said, "but we should go get our food now." He gestured towards the counter. "People are already lining up."

"Okay," Allia said. "Let's go."

* * *

That's chapter two. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Crushes, Plans, and Thoughts of Allia

**Chapter Three: Crushes, Plans, and Thoughts of Allia  
**  
After dinner, the five of them were going to the lounge when Allia suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"I, uh, I..." Allia stuttered, "Um, there's something I forgot to do."

"What?" Garen asked.

"Uhm..." Allia replied nervously.

"Uh, okay," Obi-Wan said. "Do you know where your room is?"

Allia nodded. "I think so. I'll see you later, um, or tomorrow." She turned and ran up some nearby stairs.

"She sure is strange," Garen said quietly.

"Don't say that!" Obi-Wan cried. "You forget things all the time, too!"

Garen blinked, surprised by his friend's outburst. "Whatever you say, man."

Bant smiled sneakily. "You like her, don't you?"

Obi-Wan blushed. "No, I don't!"

"I can see it in your eyes," Reeft teased.

"I do not like Allia Illuminai!" Obi-Wan turned on his heal and stomped away.

* * *

Once Allia was in her room, she flopped down on her sleep couch and picked up her comlink. She put in a certain code and inquired, "Master?"

A deep voice answered her. "Yes. What did you find?"

"Nothing yet. A boy my age by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi has been assigned to show me around the Temple. He seems like a good target."

"Very well. Contact me when the plan is in motion."

"Yes, Master. Out." Allia smiled. _Everything is going as planned,_ she thought proudly. The girl lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Soon, she was asleep.

* * *

The next morning at six-thirty, a bell went off the wake the initiates. Allia rolled over, yawned, and rubbed her eyes. Then she got out of bed and put on a clean tunic. She got out her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt.

When she opened the door, Obi-Wan was standing in front of it. She gasped and clutched a hand to her chest in surprise.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan said. "Did I scare you?"

Allia smiled and took his hand. "Not at all."

Obi-Wan looked at their joined hands a little uneasily. "Um, it's time for breakfast. Do you remember where the cafeteria is?"

Allia looked at the floor, hiding a smile beneath her hair. "No, I'm afraid not. Could you show me once again?"

"Sure." Obi-Wan looked up at her and added uneasily, not wanting to be rude, "Could you let go of my hand, please?"

Allia drew hers back sharply. "Oh, um, I'm sorry. I..." She blushed.

Obi-Wan drew his hand back to himself. "It's okay, really. Let's go." They started towards the door, but an uneasy-feeling train of thought was building up in Obi-Wan's mind.

_Is it really all right? Something doesn't feel right with her, and you know it._

_It's fine. It's just because she's new. She doesn't know quite how things work here._

_She's being too friendly. There's something going on._

_She's just that kind of person. It's not a big deal. It's better then her being rotten to everyone._

_And what about last night? What did she do after she ran off? Who knows?_

_Stop! She's just a normal girl; a student just like me._

_Give yourself a break. There's something up here. You know. Listen to your instincts, they rarely lie to you._

Allia looked at him worriedly. "Is something wrong, Obi-Wan?"

The boy blinked, startled. "Uh, no. No, I'm fine." He smiled a smile.

"Okay," Allia said, motioning to the door, "Here we are." Obi-Wan opened it, and they went in and sat with his friends


End file.
